


Garrus learns of the Reaper invasion of Earth

by Farashe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solana convinces her brother to take a break from his task force for a night out. He's finally starting to relax when a news bulletin interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrus learns of the Reaper invasion of Earth

“Oh, come on, Garrus. You can’t work all the time! Get out! Clear your head!”

Garrus looked fondly at his sister. She’d been pestering him to go with her to meet some of her friends at a bar. She had pulled every trick from telling him that he needed to relax to hinting that there would be some friends of hers interested in meeting the famous Garrus Vakarian.

“Fine, Sol, I’ll come for a drink or two,” he sighed. Putting down the datapad filled with the reports he’d been reviewing he got up and followed his sister out. She was practically bouncing with excitement at her success.

An hour later, Garrus was sitting by himself at the bar watching his sister laugh with her friends. Every once in awhile she would give him a worried glance. When he had first come in, several of her friends had tried their hand at flirting with him just as Solana had promised, but Garrus wasn’t interested. His sister didn’t know the reason for his indifference, and he wasn’t likely to tell her, not when it might get back to their father.

The bar’s vid-screens were all tuned to the big biotiball tournament though few people were seriously invested since the teams currently playing were both Asari clubs. The game featuring Palaven’s team would be on in a couple of hours. Garrus expected the place to get pretty rowdy then. It didn’t seem like the current game would last much longer; they were gearing up for the final time period.

Garrus looked away from the screen and ordered another drink from the bartender before walking over to his sister’s group. Might as well put some effort in since he dragged himself out here anyway. Solana’s eyes lit up when she saw him. The group was talking about assault rifle mods, a subject Garrus felt fairly comfortable contributing to.

He was explaining about the different mods the Alliance favored as opposed to the Turian military when he saw Solana look up toward to the vidscreen in surprise.

“Spirits!” she whispered. She looked back toward him, her face anguished. “Garrus...”

The bar had suddenly fallen silent so that the only voices were coming from the vidscreen. The sounds of the biotiball announcers were gone, however, replaced by news anchors. Garrus looked up at the screen. And there in a grainy, shaky video was an image he hoped he would never see again but had always known he would. It had started. That was a Reaper ship. He closed his eyes, knowing that wherever that Reaper was, people were dying. Lots of people. He needed to get going. He was sure that he would be receiving messages and requests at any moment asking for his advice, requesting his “expertise”. He couldn’t look away from the news report though, not yet.

The buildings around the Reaper were unfamiliar to him. He wondered what planet this was, whose home was being destroyed. And then what the news anchors were saying penetrated his shock.

“...first images coming in from Earth. The large invasion force is concentrating on the most populous human cities. Reports indicate that surviving Alliance vessels were ordered to abandon the Sol system and head for a classified rendez-vous.”

Garrus leaned on the bar, the strength in him seeming to leave his body in a rush so that it was all he could do to stay upright. “Shepard,” he whispered. Her name escaping his lips unconsciously. “Spirits, Shepard!” He closed his eyes willing those images to be a lie. She was on Earth, and he wasn’t there to face Hell at her side. “Damn it!” he swore harshly.

“Garrus...” Solana put her hand on his shoulder.

“She’s there, Sol. Shepard’s in the middle of that.” He gripped the edge of the bar so hard his fingers ached. “She had to go back and turn herself in. She could have taken the Normandy and stayed lost, but she had to go back, and now she’s alone, in some Alliance facility, with the Reapers bearing down on her.”

Solana grasped his shoulder, hard. “Garrus, I don’t know Commander Shepard like you do, but if even half of the stories you tell are true, she’ll make it out.” Solana pulled him away from the bar. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m sure there’s things you need to do.”

When the shitstorm started, Turians did their duty. Maybe work would keep him from worrying about her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Shepard's relationship with Garrus (romance or friendship, both are incredible). The relationships I love always make me think about the moments we don't see and the perspectives we don't get. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
